1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to semiconductor integrated circuits. Some example embodiments may relate to cells including a fin field effect transistor and/or semiconductor integrated circuits including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A fin transistor such as a fin field-effect transistor (FET) or a fin type transistor is a three-dimensional (3D) transistor having a fin structure protruding from a substrate. Since the fin transistor may use an entire surface of the fin structure as a channel region, a sufficient channel length may be ensured. Accordingly, a short channel effect may be prevented or minimized, and thus problems of leakage current and a small area caused due to the short channel effect in a conventional planar transistor may be reduced or solved.